


Lysefjord

by Cottonee



Series: DenNor Week 2015 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, dennor week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonee/pseuds/Cottonee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all Norway needs is a long walk with Denmark by his side.<br/>DenNor Week, Day 4 — Prompt: Fjords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lysefjord

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia is not mine.

When Norway is tired of politic and economic meetings, he visits the fjords.

It’s calming; walking through his land, breathing fresh air and seeing blue skies without the stress of the city. His mind is filled with memories that he would never forget and with every step he remembers something that took place in the earth beneath his feet.

Sometimes, he allows Denmark to accompany him. The loud comments from the other nation aren’t exactly relaxing, but he is a big constant in his life and a lot of memories happened with Denmark by his side.

So, after a day of hiking along the whole Lysefjord, when they arrive at the top of the rock of Preikestolen to take a last look before returning, Norway lets Denmark intertwine their fingers and press a kiss to his cheek while they admire the familiar view like it’s their first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
